Allergies
by minty-fresh-socks
Summary: This is a classic modern-day romance story about Alexander Hamiltion, John Adams, and Scarlette. Wait... whos Scarlette you ask? Well you’ll have to find out. And btw, you migt want to sit down when you read this, somone might comw close to death.
1. Allergies

Alex's POV

I woke up sweating, curled up in a ball, with a dead body looking right at me. I looked around, their were bodies everywhere. Houses were wrecked, trees broke in half, and blood filled the streets. A smooth, almost familiar voice filled the scilence.

"Alex are you ok? It was just a nightmare to back to sleep."

"What...? Where..."

It was Jackie. Why was he here? Everything is getting blurry.

"Close your eyes. It's ok, go back to sleep"

I think I mumbled something, then fell back asleep. Until I was awoken by sirens. I scream. Someone runs away from me. What did I do? Everything is blurry. Where am I?

"Alex! It's ok! It's just the alarm clock! I had to get out of bed to get it. Calm down."

"What happend? Did I die?"

"No Alex. Did you have another nightmare? It's ok, the alarm just went off, now wake up or you'll be late for our special daaaate~!"

Oh shit. I almost forgot about today. I run downstairs, get some coffee in a to-go cup, throw on a light jacket, and call for Jackie.

"And you say that I'll be late, your the one still sitting on the bed laughing about something stupid."

"First of all, you can't go out into the public in your pjs and a turtleneck sweater. Next, you have time to eat breakfast, it doesn't matter if we're late or not, I only set the alarm so we wouldn't sleep all day. Which by the way I had to jump out of bed and run across the room to turn off so that you would stop screaming."

I'm an idiot, but at least I tried. Well, sort of. I was half dressed, My veins already full of coffee and I was starving.

"And I thought you were the smart one."

"Shut up, Jackie."

Time skip to later, 

Alex is blindfolded, but thinks he knows

Where he's going based on all the noise. 

"Annnnd... Were here!"

I take of my blindfold - which was forced on my head even through I insisted that it was stupid and ran into what I'm 90% sure was the same pole like 5 times. - and yep, I guessed it, he took me to the pet store again. I hate it there, but it makes him so happy I can deal with it. I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to cats, though. My mom was, and I always get sneezy when I go there.

"I have made the big desicion in this relationship to get a pet. And can you guess what it will be?

"Gee, I don't know, what animal do you like?"

"WERE GETTING A TURTLE. And wow I hope that was sarcasm or else you have to clean it's cage for the rest of your life."

"It was, of course. So we're picking out a turtle? Which one did you have in mind?"

I can't help but smile. I know he will go on rambling for a while, but that's part of what makes him so cute. He'll talk about the breed, the sex, the name, it's adorable. For some reason he's been obsessed with turtles from the moment he was born. Me and Laf bet that 'turtles' was his first word.

In the end, we decide on a turtle, who's name will be Scarlette. Also, SOMEONE has had a cage and some food for a while now, so we don't need to buy much.

 **Hey, author here! This is my first one, and if I get any positive reviews I'll make more. I'm definitely going to make a few more, but after that it's up to you. Anyways, the allergies part will come in to play next chapter! See you then!**


	2. Allergies2

You'd really think this date would be my idea, but it was his. After we bought Scarlette, we decided to go to the park so we could all get some fresh air. We sat across from each other which our feet touching so she wouldn't get get out of sight.

"Ugh."

"What's the matter Jackie?" I said tauntingly. "Are you jealo-ACHOO-"

"Bless you"

"Thanks... because she's closer to me than to you?"

We laughed. See, if I made this joke earlier in the relationship, he would have started crying. But, it's been almost five years, so we've gotten used to each other friendly teasing.

"No, I'm jealous because she is closer to you than YOU are you me."

He just made the cutest pouty face. It was adorable.

"See I would get closer to you, but I thought that this was your turt-ACHOO- -sniff- turtle that you wanted to make sure that she stayed close."

"Are you ok? You keep sneezing? Maybe we better go home there could be cats around here some where."

He's so considerate. We packed back up, and I drove home. Once, I sneezed while I was turning, and Jackie had to turn the wheel the rest of the way for me. I almost got us into an accident!

"Hey, do you want to go to the doctor or something? We could have died because of your little kitten sneezes."

"Ugh" I said, my throat was itchy so it hurt to talk to much. "Don't remind me of cats now-"

"Hey I know what your problem is! Your allergic to cats and maybe there's some cat hair on Scarlette! I'll give her a bath when we get home. Then you'll be all better."

"That's... actually a good idea."

We got home and it seemed like Jackie needed to go to the bathroom so bad, he haven't in years. But it turns out he was just really excited to give Scarlette a bath. While he was giving her a bath, I set up her cage in our room. I didn't think that her being in our room would be a good idea, because I mean who wants someone starring at them when they 'do the do'? He convinced me that she would probably be asleep or in her shell the entire time, so I had to agree.

From the bathroom I could hear John singing a song to Scarlette. He has such a nice voice, but allways denies it. I think it's from singing along to music in the car all of the time.

"ALEX!!!! I'm done! Is her cage ready yet???"

"You know you don't have to yell, your just across the hallway. But, yes, the cage is ready."

He speed-walked I'm holding a dripping wet turtle. Or, maybe it was him dripping wet? Either way,it looked like the we're having a water fight in there.

"Why are you so wet?" I asked, hardly being able to contain my laughter.

"Let's just say that I might have gotten in the tub with her."

"Awww. She gets to shower with you but I don't?"

"Do you want to shower? I need to change anyways so I will be naked for a minute if you wanted to join me...~"

 **That's the end of his chapter!!! Do you think Alex will be able to stop sneezing? Or is something else the cause of it? Please leave reviews if you want to find out more!!!!**


	3. Allergies3

Johns POV

So I woke up cuddling Alex, -who for some reason calls me Jackie, but I like it-and I felt really refreshed. Yesterday me and Alex finally got a pet, which I think is a big milestone in our relationship. He doesn't seems to think it is, but I mean, I haven't directly asked him.

I hope he didn't have another nightmare last night, he allways freaks out that another hurricane is going to hit us. He didn't wake up at all last night, so I'm going with no.

"Hey Alex. Wake up. I'm going to make some eggs, do you want any?"

"Mmmmff. I don't feel good."

I would of said that he looked appamtly how he felt, but maybe it was just some stress of something? He's never really himself before he has coffee, so I went to the kitchen and started makeing eggs and coffee. About 5 minutes later, I heard a huge thud. Did he fall over? Is he ok? He didn't say ow or anything? Did he pass out? I'm freaking out. What am I supposed to do? I quickly turn off the stove, and run back to the bedroom. When I get there, Scarlettes cage is open and Alex is... passed out on the floor?!?

"ALEX?!? Wake up!!! Are you ok??? Say something!!!!"

He didn't. I'm freaked by out so much I feel like I'm going to pass out to. But no, somehow, I reach for the phone and barley dial lafayettes number with my shaking hands.

"Lafyette!!! What do I do?!? Alex is passed out on the floor all sweaty!!! Help!"

"What? Is he bleeding anywhere? Is he breathing?"

"Umm yeah, he's breathing. No blood. But that didn't help!!!"

"Hold on, I'm calling 911. Are you at your house?"

And in what seems like an eternity, but was actually more like 10 minutes, an ambulance arrives, and takes me and Alex to the hospital. Before we left, I made sure everything was turned off, like the oven, coffee maker, and I closed Scarlettes cage. It would be horrible if our apartment building was burnt down or had a wild turtle slowly escaping it, on top of everything else.

When we finally get to the hospital, Alex is sent into a room where apperantly I'm not allowed. This was the worst part. The wait.

 **Heeeey! Can you guess what he's allergic to now? If not, it will be revealed in one of the next chapters. Hope Alex is ok! Sorry these chapters are short, I'm just doing a lot of information with out much detail. I'm getting better. Btw, I'm trying to post one fic a day, earlier in the morning. Thanks!!!**


	4. Allergies4

I've been sitting here for an hour or so, tapping my fingers so loudly it must have attracted the person sitting across from me.

"Is everything all right? You seem nervous. And by the way, I'm Charles Lee, but our can just call me Lee"

"Oh, sorry. I am pretty nervous. Alex got taken in here about and hour ago, I found them passed out on the floor in our room."

"Was she breathing? What happened do you know yet?"

"No, he was all right, just passed out from who know what. Wait, do you say she? No actually-"

I was cut off by a doctor coming in to the waiting area.

"Mr. Laurens?"

I shot up so fast I would have knocked the doctor over if they didn't back up fast enough.

"Yes? Is Alex all right? Will he live? What happened?"

"Yes, he is fine, he will live, it was just an allergic reaction to something. We don't know exactly what yet, but it seems to be some sort of animal? They are running more tests as we speak. Do you have any information that could help us? We don't have any medical records of him, he seems to be new around here."

I knew it. I should have rinsed off the tub when I was done bathing Scarlette yesterday. There was probably cat hair somewhere that he touched or breathed in when we took a shower together. I would have told him the 'together' part, but I felt like that wasn't necessary.

"Ok, thank you-?"

"John."

"Oh, your name is John? Well I'm looking for a Jackie. Alexander has requested to see a 'Jackie'."

"Oh, shoot. Well my real name is John, but he calls me Jackie, really though it's me."

And now there not going to let me in. Damnit I should have said the nickname he's been calling me for what, almost five years now?

"Just ask him, he'll say John. Please, I know he means me."

"All right, I'll ask him. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

I went to sit back down, this time next to my new friend, Lee.

"Hey, I'm back. Apparently I got to go him in a minute, so I can only talk for so long."

"Yeah, I think we're done talking here."

"What? What's the matter?"

"You didn't tell me you were gay. That's really gross you know."

Wow. Homophobic, much? Well, I guess I never really used any male pronouns, and 'Alex' is a gender-neutral name. Whatever. That shouldn't matter. I started to get angry.

"Well, fuck that. Your should judge someone by who they love."

I was rolling up my sleeves, getting ready to sucker punch this bitch in the face. But, just as I was getting ready to wind up, the doctors came back in and said I could go back with Alex.

 **Authors back! Whoah! That was one of my longest chapters yet? Right? Man, I really want to tell out what he's allergic to, but for sure you'll know in the next one or two chapters. Byeeeee!**


	5. Allergies5

Alex's POV

"Jackie!!"

"Alex! Your ok! What happened? When can you come home???"

The doctor walked in, and in the politest way scolded us for yelling and me for getting over excited. I was supposed to stay here at the hospital for annother night or two so they could watch me and see if I'm resting ok.

"Alex! What happened? Why'd you pass out? Was there any cat hair somewhere that I missed? I'm so sorry."

"I don't know... I was just feeding Scarlette and then got a little dizzy, I was about to call for you but then... I forget.."

"You passed out."

"Oh yeah. Thanks"

Ok, so confession time: I knew. I knew what I was allergic to, I told the doctor as soon as I woke up that I was allergic to turtles. I said: "Hey please don't yell at me for not doing anything sooner, but I've known all my life that I'm allergic to turtles. But please please PLEASE don't tell John. I don't want him to have to give away his precious turtle, we just got her."

Turns out he actually understood. He said some heartfelt story about him and his wife having a simaler problem, but I didn't really get the rest because I was still a little doozy from the medicine still flowing in my system. He said that he would say he had to run a few more tests, and then he would break the news to him. I felt obviously horrible for lying, but I really didn't want him to know that I knew. I'm not going to make him choose between me and a turtle.

The only reason that I finally passed out, is because I picked her up, whithout thinking. My skin is just too sensitive to turtles, that I almost could have lived with it if I never touched Scarlette. No, because John would touch her then touch me. Ugh.

I really don't want to make Jackie give up Scarlette for me. Wait, if I... wait, no, well? What if I break up with him? I really don't want to, I love him,I just want him to have his dream pet.

He shouldn't have to pick between me and Scarlette. He's an attractive person, he'll find someone better than me for him and Scarlette. I'll break it to him tomarrow.

But, for now, I really need to rest. I'm really tired from all of the blood tests and kind of high on medicine still. I should think of an excuse for him to leave so I can rest.

No, wait!!! I should keep him close while he's still mine. I want to kiss him one last time. Really bad, but I know I shouldn't tease myself. Why am I so indecisive? Oh my god.

OH MY GOD. Something else is happening now. I swear, I just blinked, but I'm not in the hospital anymore. I'm back in my old house, in the islands, my mom, she's by my side, we're in a bed. I remember this.

"Mom. It's me. Alexander. Can you hear me?"

No answer. She turns over to look at me, but she only has enough energy to look at me, smile, and then.. she died. She died. Again. Why? Why does everyone I love die? Why must they leave me...

I blink. I'm back in the hospital. John is shaking me, screaming go me to wake up. The doctor is pulling him back, calling for back-up.

Wait. No. I can't break up with him. When my mother died, it was the worst thing in the word for me. I do not want John to ever, EVER feel like that. I'll do what it takes for John. I'll live sick in a hospital just so I could see him. I would give away ever thing I own for him. I would cry a million tears before I could come even close to getting over him.

"Alex, I would do anything for you too."

We're both crying now.


End file.
